To Court a Critic
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: AU.Kudou Seiko thought she'll go through her daily routine. Home, school, cases, and then back home. Not to mention the fans. So when adding a thief clad in white, she didn't know that she stumbled onto two hard cases that are connected. KaiShin. FemShin!
1. A Memory or a Dream?

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. I'll try to follow the story line as much as possible, however there are a few differences. Such as one, Kudou Shinichi in this story is a girl, by the name of Kudou Seiko, while Nakamori Aoko is a guy in this, and his name is Nakamori Aoi. This is a Kai/Shin pairing story.

**Kudou Seiko**

She is a smart, intelligent, perspective, and thinks a step ahead, unlike her canon counterpart, she is cautious when it comes to tailing people. She has her own beliefs and is best friends with Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, she'll be best friends with Miyano Shiho, who will be under a different name. Her hair will be around to her waist length, though she still keep the style that is similar to her canon counterpart.

**Nakamori Aoi**

Fierce and protective, he'll do anything in his power (which limits to not going to the bad guys) to stop anyone from suspecting the Kaitou Kid, is non other than his best friend, Kuroba Kaito. However, he can't ignore the suspicions he had of his best friend, and kept his own opinions to himself. He hates Hakuba Saguru because he was the one who gave him the suspicions and was annoyed about it. He'll later confront his best friend about him being Kaitou Kid later, when he feels confident about his facts and his opinions. His hair is messy and short, some people mistaken him as his best friend, much to his annoyance, and the only difference between him and his best friend, is the serious aura around him.**  
**

* * *

**A Memory or a Dream?**

_'Where am I?'_ Seiko(1) looked at the place she is in, the surroundings belong to a park in Ekoda.

_'This place…feels familiar.'_ Seiko started to look around and saw a child standing in front of the Clock Tower, as she went closer, she noticed that the girl was actually her five-year old self.

_'I remember, this is when tou-san and kaa-san couldn't bring me into the Clock Tower because they were witnesses of a case. Turns out a friend of theirs was also a witness at that time and has a son with him around my age.'_ Seiko noticed a boy walking towards her younger self.

_"Are you waiting for someone?"_ A boy asked, though from Seiko's point of view, the older one couldn't see the face of the boy talking to her younger self.

_"Yea, tou-san and kaa-san are witness of a case. I want to become the greatest detective like my tou-san."_

_"Really? I want to become the greatest magician like my oyaji."_

_"I don't understand, I want to see what my tou-san can do in the investigation, but…"_ The five year old Seiko looked down in disappointment, but was surprised to find a rose in front of her face.

_"Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day. My name is…"_ Suddenly the voice of the boy disappeared, and an explosion was heard, shaking Seiko up from her sleep.

She groaned, why can't she buy a normal alarm clock? Oh yes, cause Hakase Agasa usually woke her up when one of his experiments explodes. The dream she had tonight was…vague and weird, surrounded by mystery. 'Who was he? Do I know him?' She signed, knowing she won't get her answers, got out of bed to change into her school uniform and help out of the professor. Perhaps she'll be able to find out who the boy is and what's his name? Just out of curiosity as she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ekoda, Kuroba's residence

Kaito, who happens to wake up early, got dressed and is having breakfast with his mother, Kuroba Suki(2), and is waiting for Aoi, was flat out bored. His current night life as Kaitou Kid was interesting, but the challengers are a different story. The Kaitou Kid Task Force are a bit unorganized and unkempt, and if Aoi were to hear that, he'll murder him in his sleep. But perhaps the reason that the Kaitou Kid Taskforce was like that, was to be unpredictable since Kid is like a whirlwind of chaos. Hakuba Saguru is an obsessive and a jerk since he wanted to find out and prove that Kaitou Kid is him, although Hakuba is correct on that accusations, it was never proven since he has an alibi every time. Not to mention that he makes some mistakes on the other cases. Kozumi Akako is also an obsessive person, thinks that men are meant to be slaves for her, so she can rule the world, wants both his and Kid's affection, and she is also a witch. Even though she is beautiful, and helps him sometimes, she is not his type. Though he cherished his 'adoring fans', it was the same thing everyday. Now he wants a challenge, someone that can give him an adrenaline rush. Someone, who can give him a run for his money. A battle of wits and intelligence is what he needs. The detectives of Tokyo or Osaka might be able to provide him with that kind of feeling. His thoughts had been interrupted when a news bulletin came on the usual weather network his mom and himself are watching.

"We interrupt this program to give this news flash. Earlier last night, a burglar broke into a house and killed two people."

"I wonder what happened."(Kaito)

"Kai-kun, shush."(Suki)

"The victims, Namizaki Naomi and Namizaki Haruko were found dead in the living room this morning by their neighbors, the police are still investigating. In related news, our Tokyo resident detective, Kudou Seiko, solved another murder case, a copy to one of the cases that was solved in the hit American drama TV show, C.S.I: Criminal Scene Investigation…" As the news reporter trailed off, Kaito quickly grabbed the newspaper that was sitting peacefully on the table, and began to look for an article, regarding the female detective.

"Kaito?" His mother asked with an amused glint in her eyes, she knows that her late husband was the first Kaito Kid, and her son has taken up the mantle. What Kaito didn't know is that she loved to hear how Seiko is doing since she hadn't heard how her friends are doing for a while. She jumped when she heard a triumphant shout made by her son when he found the article, and looked over his shoulder.

**_Kudou Seiko, the heroine of Tokyo Metropolitan Police has done it again. She solved the Miniature-Doll House Case. Satoshi Kaoru was found guilty for the murders of Nagato Izumi, Katashi Jiro, and Hiroshi Haruki._**

"I watched that one from C.S.I, man it was gruesome. I was confused for the whole time on who the murderer was, until I found out that it was the girl, the daughter of the person who builds the miniature stuff." A male voice was next to him, he glared at his best friend, Nakamori Aoi. If it weren't for the fact he was a trained person, and that he has a poker face, he would have jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Who let you in?" His glare was met by a deadpanned stare of his friend when he replied towards that question in a monotone voice.

"Your kaa-san, I got bored waiting for you an hour, besides we are going to be late." Aoi pointed towards the clock and it was nearly 8:30 am. He nearly paled, oh shit! He is going to be late! He quickly went upstairs to grab his bag, missing the smirk and a satisfied gleam in his friend's eyes. Kuroba Suki looked amused as she came back out of the kitchen when she heard a crash upstairs.

"Aren't you going to tell him that you are one hour early and that it was you who set that clock one hour late?" Aoi chuckled, and shook his head in saying no. Besides, it was payback for putting chocolate syrup and itching powder in his uniform last time. Also, it was not every day you get to prank a prankster and live to tell the tale.

"Nah, he'll figure it out anyways, since he is a prank master. Besides, he got for what he deserved for the prank he put me in last time." Suki giggled at this. Yup, it's a normal day at the Kuroba residence.

* * *

(1)Seiko- Means force or truth, the name fits perfectly for the female Kudo Shinichi. Which makes me wonder, why I haven't figured this out before?

(2)Suki- Means beloved.

Read and Review!


	2. Proposal?

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. I was able to do chapter 2. This is a Kai/FemShin pairing story.

**

* * *

Proposal?**

"Seiko-chan!" Seiko looked behind her to see her karate childhood best friend, Mouri Ran. Ran has been her childhood friend since they meet when they were kids. Unlike her other best friend, Suzuki Sonoko who spread rumors and flirts with cute, handsome, cool, and exotic guys every time she sees one, Kudou Seiko is different. She is logical, down to earth, and a mystery geek, and somewhat similar to her mother, Kisaki Eri. That is why she is closer to Seiko in being best friends, than her other friend, Sonoko. Both of them seem to balance each other out.

"Ohayo Ran-chan."

"Ohayo. So are you going to go out with someone anytime soon?" Ran asked hopefully, while Seiko groaned in displeasure, she really wondered why are they going back to _that_ topic. Sure both girls are single and Sonoko wanted them to mingle, it's just they weren't interested, so why would Ran? Seeing that questioning glance, Ran points nervously towards the people behind her back; behind her was a smirking Sonoko with a crowd of guys behind them. Most from their high school they usually go to, wait those banners…

Seiko's eyes widened in horror before she grabs Ran's arm and started to run. Only to hear the crowd running after them, in order to catch up to them. Although through twists and turns, the crowd seems to be catching up to them. Ran and Seiko rounded the next corner, only they've collided with two other people. Seiko being the unlucky one, was about to fall flat on her rear when one arm grabbed her arm and another wrapped around her waist, pulled her up, thus making her collided to the person's chest. Ran and the person she collided into, being lucky and able to regain their footing, looked at the situation Seiko is in and gaped openly, while the other person smirked.

Seiko looked up and saw a pair of violet eyes, a mop of brown hair, and he looked certainly cute…wait, she did not just thought that this stranger she has just met, cute. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that she saw those shades of violet eyes somewhere before.

* * *

Earlier before

"I said I was sorry." Aoi said as he barely hold down his laughter and tried to catch up towards his fuming friend, Kaito only realized that he had been pranked with the clock trick twenty minutes ago.

"Nakamori!"

"You deserved it, after the prank you did the last time. And to be fair, you're lucky that Hakuba wasn't within the vicinity." He was right, he was lucky. If Hakuba had heard of it, he wouldn't let him down because of it.

"I hate that Brit." Both of them did, Aoi's protective of his friend, and he was annoyed by the accusation that was put on his best friend left and right. It didn't help, but he began to be suspicious of his best friend's behavior that started last year due to Hakuba. It was a good thing that Aoi kept quiet about his own opinions for that. For starters, he knew Kaito would play a prank on people for three reasons, one to annoy, two to lighten up the atmosphere, and three, which mostly involved him, to get rid of the stress.

_Kuroba, if you had anything you wanted to talk to me about, tell me and I'll listen._ Aoi thought but was surprised when Kaito looked over his shoulder giving him a surprised look towards him as if he heard what he was talking about.

"What brought that up Nakamori?" Had he said that thought out loud? He shook his head and gave Kaito an annoyed glare.

"Mind your own business, and why are we heading to Beika?" Kaito's smile was annoying, his smile is like it hiding every emotion behind a barrier, Aoi frowned at this.

"I'm looking for a house." Aoi's raised his brow, that was new.

"For yourself?"

"No, for a friend." He sweat dropped, either Kaito was ditching school or he was trying to get away from Aoi's radar.

"Uh huh, and who is your friend?" That smile spread, Aoi's brow twitched. Kaito, well behind the poker face, couldn't help but feel annoyed, since when did Aoi gotten so suspicious of his behavior. He was about to reply back, when both of them were bumped into two people who looked like they were trying to get away from something. One of them was unlucky, and he noticed for a sec, it was a girl with brown hair that reached to her waist, she has these amazing sapphires eyes, and she's falling backwards. Unfortunately for him, his alter ego's reflex kicked in as he quickly reached for the girl's arm gently while grabbing hold of her petite waist to help her steady, which land them in this current position. Kaito, is glad that he had a poker face, otherwise he would have an interesting shade of red on his face like the companion he is holding is in. Inwardly, he cheered, he had found his target, but not in the way he wanted to have been in.

* * *

Presently

"Ojou-sama, are you alright?" The stranger asked and she replied in a barely whispered yes, but the stranger heard it.

"Oi, Kuroba! Aren't you going to let go your girlfriend anytime soon, because we could just leave you here until both of you are late for school." The stranger, Kuroba, 's friend chirped, while Kuroba twitched in annoyance and let go of Seiko, hesitantly before arguing his friend that Seiko isn't his girlfriend. Seiko was turning cherry red because of this argument, while Ran tried to smother her smile of glee and not squeal as she try to wake up her friend from her daze. By the time she did, there was a shout and both girls paled while the guys looked at them confused.

"Found Seiko-Hime!" Seiko swore before she grabbed the nearest person, who happens to be Kuroba, 's wrist, Ran did the same with the other guy, and both of them run from their spot and into the crowded street of Shinjuku. During the process, they accidentally split apart, resulting Seiko ended up with Kuroba, Ran with Kuroba's friend.

"I-'pant'-think-'pant' we lost them." Seiko panted as she leaned back on one of the many buildings of Shinjuku in order to catch her breath. Kuroba was doing the same, just across her.

"Why were those wolves chasing you?" Kuroba asked after he regained breath, even more questionable is the banners that says 'Seriko-hime, be mine! ' or 'I'll always love you, Seiko-sama.', even more disturbing is 'Will you marry me, Seiko-hime?'.

"Not to be arrogant, bu I just happen to be single, famous, smart, and beautiful. Sometimes, I hate my parents." Seiko replied with a bit of resent in her voice.

"And your friend?"

"Besides the fact that I'm detective and the police has my phone number in case of anything, she is one of the closest people in Japan that has my cell phone number." Kaito sweat dropped at this, were those guys really desperate for having to chase down one girl who barely knows them. Besides, this Seiko girl seems a bit down, and being the gentlemen he is at night, he decided to cheer her up. He held out his hand towards her, making a rose appear out of thin air. Seiko looked startled at the rose in front of her.

"A young lady shouldn't be so depressed; it'll only add more wrinkles to that beautiful face of yours." Kaito joked while Seiko scoffed at this, but nevertheless took the rose from him with a smile.

"Kudou Seiko, student from Tei Tan Koku, meitantei." Seiko held out her hand for a shake, though Kaito still smile on the outside, he was surprised to see that Seiko she was just any ordinary teenager, just like him. He restrained the sudden reflex of pulling her hand towards his lips, but he did shake her hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, student of Edoka Koku, magician and prankster extraordinaire."

"So, do you need any help going to school?" Kaito drawled as he fished for information about his would be challenger. Seiko rubbed her arm sheepishly, one of the scariest things she encountered in school, was her fan club that was packed with fan boys. She shuddered when she remembered the first time she stepped in high school, they wouldn't stop looking at her body. Though she didn't mind the popularity, she didn't want to be chased around like a rabbit being hunted by a pack of lions. She winced at the sudden idea that came to her head, the idea would cause uneasiness and awkward, but its gets the fan boys off her back, for a long, long time. Seiko looked at the person before her, then shifted her bag in her hands nervously. The idea made her feel uncomfortable of being intimate with a stranger she just met, but it's better than those _boys_ who wanted her for her body, fame, or money.

She gathered up her nerves with a line of awkward blush and avoided looking at Kuroba's eyes, and she let the words out from her mouth.

"!" Seiko quickly covered her mouth with her hand and felt her face gotten hotter. That hand was pulled down by Kuroba's hand, she felt two fingers lifted her chin and gently forced her to face the owner of the hand. Kuroba was smiling, it was a fixed smile, but she didn't know how she knew about that.

"My face is over here, Kudou-san, and could you say what you said before slowly?"

_

* * *

_

TBC-Cliffhanger, yes I know and I'm sorry, but now I'm tired. So here is a preview.

_-Preview for Next Chap for 'To Court a Critic'-_

_He was so close to her body, she could feel his breath on her neck. His hair tickled her face, and it made her wanted to feel it with her own hands. She was cornered and he knew it._

_"If I say yes, what would you do?" Kaito felt her breath hitched and could feel the heat on her face, she is blushing hard. For some unknown reason, he smirked in a sense of accomplishment, he like how much he affected her so, even if they were pretending to be a couple._

_"Well what do you want?" Her voice suddenly became hoarse and husky, giving it somewhat a seductive effect. He pondered on that thought. What did he really want? His father's murderers brought into justice? Finding Pandora and destroying it? He can't ask her to do that, because it will give away his secret, being Kaitou Kid. If he were to do that, he'll be locked behind bars in a snap before you can say 'Arsene Lupin.'_

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Was That A Yes?

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own those songs, 'Sonic Boom' by Maaya Sakamoto, its owned by either Victor Entertainment or flying DOG. 'Ashita Ga Kuru Nara' by JUJU feat. JAY'ED, the song is owned by Sony Music Associated Records Inc.

Dragon's Clan: Yes! Chapter 3 is out!

**

* * *

**

Opening song for the first ten chapters of 'To Court a Critic':

Sonic Boom by Maaya Sakamoto

**_Oboete iru?_**/ Do you remember?  
**_Hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi o_**/The day when you woke up like a little bird in the sunlight  
**_Mirai nante atarimae ni kuru mono da to omotte ita_**/You took it for granted that the future is something that would come

**_Suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai_**/I want to be together with the person who I love  
**_Sonna tanjun na yume mo kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de hanarete shimau no_**/With such a simple dream unable to be fulfilled, we go our separate ways here

**_Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_**/Hurry, to where my most precious person is  
**_Konomama kimi o hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_**/I'll truly lose you as it is now; before that  
**_Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru_**/The answer has been determined since a long time ago  
**_Omoi o katachi ni kaerun da_**/My thoughts will take shape

**_Soba ni ite mo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto_**/It's something I know now, that I wasn't able to realize even when you were by my side  
**_Moshi kashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru_**/Maybe I'm closer to you than I was back then

**_Chikaramakase ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa dekinakute_**/Even if I merely embraced you with all my might, unable to protect you  
**_Boku wa daiji na mono o ikutsu mo kowashite kita kedo_**/I destroyed many important things, but-

**_Hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki_**/Run, my consciousness that becomes free now  
**_Todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare_**/Reach, ride on wings of primary colors and soar up  
**_Kitto ma ni au saihate no mukou de kanarazu aerun da_**/Certainly I'll make it in time, I can definitely meet you on the other side of the very end

**_Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_**/Hurry, to where my most precious person is

**_Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_**/I'll truly lose you as it is now; before that

**_Kotae wa zutto kimatteta bokutachi wa shitteita_**/ The answer has been determined since a long time ago

**_Omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda_**/My thoughts will take shape

**_Bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobunda_**/We call it 'the future'

Website for Japanese lyrics for this song: http:// www . animelyrics . com/ anime / tsubasachronicle / sonicboom . htm

Website for English translation for this song: http:// atashi . wordpress . com/ 2009 / 02 / 10 / tsubasa-shunraiki-opening-theme-sonic-boom /

* * *

_**Was that a Yes?**_

It took a while for Kaito to register the question that was presented towards him by the female Heisei Holmes. Those guys would kill to be in his position for being close to Kudou Seiko. Trying to make sure heard right, he swallowed down the awkwardness and the rising blush on his cheeks, ignoring the sudden fast pace of his heart, he lifted her chin up gently to make her look at him face to face. He thought she looked adorable and cute by how much she is blushing right now.

"My face is over here, Kudou-san, and could you say what you said before slowly?" Kaito swore inwardly, that low, husky and mysterious voice belonged to his alter ego, Kaitou Kid. Fortunately for him, Seiko hadn't met his alter ego yet nor noticed the change of his voice and tone. She was blushing because of the predicament she is currently in. She cleared her throat before saying the question she asked previously asked in a slower pace with a delicate line of blush on her face. 'Delicate?'

"Kuroba, would you mind being my pretend boyfriend to get rid of my fan boys?" Her voice, it was firm but with a hint of nervousness. Any other guys would mistaken this as melodious and hypnotizing, but then Kaito isn't any ordinary guy now is he, and it was nice to here it.(A/N: Dragon's Clan: Kaito? Are you alright? *Looked at the daze thief* I guess not. You know what, I don't even want to know what is going on in his mind)

"Hey Aso! Have you seen Seiko-sama?!" Both Kaito and Seiko stood there frozen. How were they able to find them so quickly?! The option of running out of this alley was not an option if they were planning to escape without being noticed.

"No, she is not here nor the boy she is with. Oh the tragedy for having to endure with that scoundrel, kidnapped, torturing her, and all alone! Don't worry, we'll save you Seiko-hime!" Both Kaito and Seiko snarled at them quietly. 'Speak for yourselves, idiots. And frankly, I would rather be with a criminal/detective right now, than with you.'

"Calm down Souske, its not like she disappeared into thin air with that guy. Maybe she was able to get away from him after kneeing him there hard like she did to Shinji here." Kaito looked at Seiko with a mixture of incredulous and amusement, while Seiko looked triumphant with a bit of displeasure.

"Well she wouldn't have done that if it weren't for the fact he was trying to grope her breasts." Kaito had never found himself angry before, he would upskirt Aoi, if he is a female, before that happens, but towards Seiko?! That's like walking in to death trap and she never asked for this kind of treatment. Kaito never knew where this fierce protectiveness towards Seiko came from, hell he just met her! He then looked like Christmas came early for him as he thought of many pranks he is willing to try on those guys. Seiko looked at him wary as she began to have second thoughts about proposing the idea to him.

"Maybe they're in this alley?" Panic settled in to her stomach as she began to look for an exit like a trapped animal, Kaito however, was calm and began to think for a plan and fast.

"Yeah, let's check it out." Seiko looked like she wanted to disappear from this spot. She looked at her companion and was confused by that smile on his face. He gently pulled her through a small storage closet, ignoring her protests. After he closed the door gently and heard a quiet gasp from her, he relinquished one of his controlled reflexes. Kissing her in the storage closet of all places. Wait, rewind! He is kissing her?! A girl he barely knows of, and he is kissing her?! The said girl was frozen, her lips parted but he didn't took advantage of it. Seiko blinked, this kiss, it felt confused and for unknown reason, she felt happy? The footsteps of her fan club became distant, as they went through the alley and found nothing of their missing beloved.

As soon as the fan club left and continued to search for their beloved mistress someplace else, the kiss ended. Kaito looked at her apologetically before gently pushed the door out, and gave her a hand to help her out of the closet.

"Do you usually experience this?" Kaito asked, looking at her questioningly while Seiko sighed tiredly.

"Everyday, before and after school, between breaks, I couldn't even get them to leave me alone during the holidays." She sighed and leaned back at the closed door tiredly. She suddenly became aware of the fact that his arm is suddenly wrapped around her, and that his forehead is on her shoulder.

"Um Kuroba, what are you doing?"

"Resting."

"Oh." She guessed she has to get used to being in this position since she was the one who suggested this idea to him. She began to review in her mind about the whole situation, and her mind suddenly went back to that kiss as she began to blush. It was her second kiss, and despite herself, she enjoyed that kiss.

He was so close to her body, she could feel his breath on her neck. His hair tickled her face, and it made her wanted to feel it with her own hands. She was cornered and he knew it.

"If I say yes, what would you do?" Kaito felt her breath hitched and could feel the heat on her face, she is blushing hard. For some unknown reason, he smirked in a sense of accomplishment, he like how much he affected her so, even if they were pretending to be a couple.

"Well what do you want?" Her voice suddenly became hoarse and husky, giving it somewhat a seductive effect. He pondered on that thought. What did he really want? His father's murderers brought into justice? Finding Pandora and destroying it? He can't ask her to do that, because it will give away his secret, being Kaitou Kid. If he were to do that, he'll be locked behind bars in a snap before you can say 'Arsene Lupin.'

"I don't know what I want, but I guess a heavy make out session with you." He joked. That snapped her out of her haze and she use her bag to swat at him. He dodged it and gave her mischief smile.

"Hold still!"

"So you can hit me? Nope, but you look sexy when you're angry." He couldn't resist that jab as she growled.

"Kuroba!" She stopped swinging her bag at him when she heard a familiar voice called her name.

"Seiko-chan! There you are! We have to go or we'll be late for school!" Ran shouted as she grabbed her hand, Aoi did the same with Kaito except on the arm.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot Kuroba?" That smile never left his face.

"You sound like you didn't like seeing me."

"I don't care, we have to go."

"But its 8, we still have time." Aoi sighed, it was pointless in arguing with his best friend, beside why were they in a hurry.

"Nakamori, you looked disheveled." Kaito was right, he did look disheveled. Oh yeah, that's the reason. Aoi reddened at the implication and retorted at him.

"That _didn't_ happen ahou!" But Kaito shrugged and winked at him, he'll tease him later.

"Sure, whatever you say, tell me everything later." Aoi groaned, this couldn't be happening, his best friend is thinking that he did something with Ran. A shout of protest distracted his thoughts, and he and Kaito looked towards the source and was met with a blushing Ran and a smirking Seiko. Apparently, Seiko had asked a similar question to Ran.

"Seiko-chan, how could you assume that?! We've just only met?!" Ran was still blushing while Seiko chuckled at amusement. Although Kaito decided to give his heist note later, he will give her the answer towards her question. He walked towards her and tapped her shoulder, as she turned around; he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again with a purpose. 'Oh kami, her lips.' He inwardly shivered in pleasure. He heard Aoi choked and Ran gasped in surprise. He let her go and stepped back.

"I'll pick you up after school." He left, swung his arm around Aoi's chest and dragged him all the way to Ekoda with objections that sounds like 'Oi, let me go!' or 'Ahou! I can walk on my own!'.

"Was that a yes?" Seiko whispered to herself, she clenched her hold on the red thorn-less rose unconsciously. Ran, still blushing pink and in shock of a random guy kissing Seiko so suddenly, stood there for a while and remembered that she and Seiko needed to go to school. Those fans will be there in the next twenty minutes, and nether of two wanted to meet them.

"Seiko-chan, don't just stand there! We are going to be late for school! Unless you wanted to meet those fan boys, I'm leaving you here!" Seiko snapped out of her trance and followed Ran, running towards their school in a hurry, and hoping not to be late and accidently meeting one of the fan boys along the way.

* * *

Closing Song for the first ten chapters of 'To Court a Critic':

**_Ashita Ga Kuru Nara_**/If Tomorrow Comes(By JUJU feat. JAY'ED)

**_Sayonara wa iwanai de oku yo_**/I won't leave with a goodbye

**_Datte me wo tojiru tabi ni utsuru yo itsumo no kimi ga_**/because I'll see you everytime I close my eyes

**_Ashita ga kuru nara Nanimo iranai yo Tada kimi dake ni_**/if tomorrow comes then I don't need anything

**_Warattete hoshii kara itsudemo_**/I just want you to keep smiling forever

**_Iwanai de yo mada motto kimin ni furete itai yo_**/Don't say it, I still want to feel your touch If you say it, I feel like I'll fall apart

**_kuchi ni shitara nani ka kowaresou de tsunaideru ten no nukumori dake tashikameteta_**/So all I could do is feel the warmth as I held your hand

**_Tomarani jikan ga itsuka futari hikihanasu kara_**/Time won't stop and will tear us apart someday

**_Motto kimi mitetai yo_**/I want to watch you more

**_Zutto dakishimetetai yo_**/And hold you in my arms forever

**_Time is slipping away_**/Time is slipping away

**_Ashita ga kuru nara Nanimo iranai yo Tada kimi dake ni_** /If tomorrow comes then I don't need anything

**_Warattete hoshii kara itsudemo_** /I just want you to keep on smiling forever

**_Nakanai de ne Maada chotto kimi to irareru kara_**/Don't cry, we have a little more time left together

**_Tsutaetai koto mada hitotsu mo_**/And theres still something I want to tell you

**_Kotoba dewa umaku ienai keredo stand by me_**/Though I find it hard to put into words stand by Me

**_Koboretaku jikan wa itsumo Futari samishiku saseru kara_**/As time slips away it makes us both lonely So I'll try softly smiling

**_Sotto hohoende miru yo mou hanashitakunai kara Livin' Life for today_**/I don't ever want to leave you Living life for today

**_Ashita ga kuru nara Nanimo iranai yo Tada kimi dake ni_**/ If tomorrow comes then I don't need anything

**_Warattete hoshii kara itsudemo_** / I just want you to keep on smiling forever

**_Kimi ni au tame dake ni umarete kita no nara_**/ If I was only born so that we could meet

**_Yakitsuketai every moment in my heart_**/Then I want to remember every moment in my heart

**_Ichi byou demo li ato sukoshi_**/ Even if its just for a second more

**_Kimi no soba ni isasete_**/ Let me stand by your side

**_Ashita ga kuru nara Nanimo iranai yo Tada kimi dake ni_** /If tomorrow comes then I don't need anything

**_Warattete hoshii kara itsudemo_** **_more_**/I just want you to keep on smiling forever more

**_Ashita ga kuru nara Nanimo iranai yo Tada kimi dake ni_** /If tomorrow comes then I don't need anything

**_Warattete hoshii kara itsudemo_** /I just want you to keep on smiling forever

**_Sayonara wa iwanai de oku yo_** /I won't leave with a goodbye

Website for English Lyrics of this song: http:// www . youtube . com/ watch?v=- Sptmgeal PVk

Website for Japanese Lyrics of this song: http:// eceved . wordpress . com/ 2009 / 05 / 08 / ashitagakurunara /

_

* * *

_

TBC

* * *

**Omake: Looking at your Original self  
**

_Room One: Seiko, Dragon's Clan, Shinichi_

Seiko blinked at the authoress before looking at the same shade of blue eyes she always see in the mirror, and then back at the authoress.

"Are you telling me I'm related to this guy?!" Dragon's clan sighed, while Shinichi blinked, confused at the situation.

"Unless you wanted me to go over the long version of trans-dimensional or as some people say the universal theory, yes he is related to, in a way." Seiko thought over it, well at least its better than talking to another one of those damn copies. Shinichi, getting the gist of what's going on groaned.

"You mean your one of those?!" Both girls looked at the remaining guy, but solemnly nodded. It's not like they would be able to tell him what would happen in this universe, heck, he wouldn't look at some of the people the same again if he had known.

"Dragon, you wouldn't mind?"

"Nope." Seiko grinned as she pulled out a harisen and began to hit the poor guy. Dragon winced at this, maybe she should have said no, but hey it's not every day you get to see one being beat up by their other selves, especially their female counterparts when it comes to their stupid actions or thinking. Going after a guy in black and forgetting that the said guy has a partner lurking around was one of them. There were screams, shouts, arguments about which one of them is right and which one is wrong. She winced once again, and hoped that the other person in the other room is doing better than her. She did told Shinichi that door back home is the Blue Door with a diamond knob. If he doesn't remember, she would tell them again.

_Room Two: Kaito, Kaitou Kid, and Alicia/Selena_

This has to be one of those weirdest situation in which everyone is wondering 'What the hell am I doing?' moment. Alicia was wondering what kind of punishment she deserved this.

"So who was that Seiko lady out there?" Both Kaito and Alicia looked at each other in alarm, before looking at the other occupant with a sympathetic glance.

"It's best if you don't know." Kaito said and massaged his temples, man that universial or trans-dimensional, or whatever the theory was, is killing him and giving him several unwanted thoughts like him liking his best friend, Aoi, only that Aoi was a female named Aoko.

"May I ask why?" Curious as a cat, Kid only stopped when he saw the mournful glance from Alicia.

"Trust me, its best if you don't know. If you want to save your sanity and dignity, its probably a good idea." There are some things that the original one, doesn't need to know. Like Kudou Shinichi is a girl in this universe by the name of Kudou Seiko, and that the Kuroba Kaito is flirting with her and will possibly tangle with her.

"But..."

"Must I remind you the sea adventure you and Nakamori-san had? Not to mention that shark look particularly hungry." From this, both Kaitos shivered at the mention of sea and shark. It was one of those memories they didn't want to remember, and its also the one where he saw those f-f-f-f-f-f-_things_ a lot. The original Kaitou Kid is more than willing to drop the conversation.

"Good, I hope none of you ever stumble through that gray door with a red triangle on it ever again. At least I hoped that the Shiho from your world, won't meet with this Shiho of ours. Not to mention having two Kozumi-sans, also you'll probably be weirded out if you ever met this Chris Vineyard."

"Where's the...?" Both of the Kaitos pointing the empty space next Alicia.

"Oh her, she's sleeping. Of all times, she's sleeping." Alicia grumbled.

"So how do I get out of this universe?" The original Kaitou asked, Alicia paused. That's right, how do the original counterparts get back to their original universe.

"I think its through that Blue door that has a diamond knob. Dragon's Clan said its best if you go through that door instead of that gray door with the red triangle on it. Don't ask, I don't know how she knows that."

_After sending the original counterparts home and both Kaito and Seiko went home_

"Did you think anyone of the originals noticed?" Alicia looked at Dragon's Clan who looked like she didn't want to do anything but hit her head on the wall repeatedly.

"I hope not, if they do, then I'll say goodbye their to their sanity and hello to the awkwardness. Besides, Aoyama-san wouldn't allowed that if it were to happen." Dragon's Clan said as she reached for a bottle of aspirins in the cabinet.

"Seiko made a mess?" Dragon ignored the amusement in her other self's voice, and settled down for a glare before grabbing a cup of water.

"She said she was trying to prove her point and trying to show her original the flaws he has, you?" Dragon popped the two pills of aspirins into her mouth before swallowing them with water.

"It's alright, though Kid wanted to know who Seiko who is. Other than that, no fights there. Selena was asleep the whole time." Alicia smirked when Dragon choked on the water, before she coughed and glare at Alicia.

"So unfair."

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Memories of Him and Looking Forward

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. I also don't own the cafe, Ruelo Patisserie, since its an actual cafe in Toronto.

Dragon's Clan: This chapter seems to be a bit longer than it should be, oh well. Chapter 4 is up! :D

**

* * *

**

**Memories of Him and Looking Forward**

Seiko and Ran made it to their school before the fans noticed the time to get back to their own business. Seiko sighed in relief, it was one thing to be chased by her fans, its another to be surrounded by those said fans 24/7 ready to obey her orders if she ever voiced it out. Those fans had found that she is back at school and hastily came back to greet her, only to stop by Urahara-sensei's glare and scolding for interrupting her class. But, Seiko wasn't focusing on the lesson; instead she clenched and unclenched her hold on her lead pencil and absently writing the notes down. Ran noticed her behavior and frowned in concern for her best friend. She noticed that Seiko's eyes seem to be clouded in a haze.

_

* * *

She was in her normal attire when she wore to cases. A white shirt with laces at the end of the sleeves, in front were some frills but not too much, with black buttons and cuff links. It reminded her of being a pirate. Blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black professional business jacket, Seiko decided to explore the island in order to get herself familiarize her surroundings. That's when she met another person. They accidentally bumped into each other, but both regained their balance. Seiko, with words that were about to come out and scold the person in front of her, died in her throat. It was a girl, same age as her. Her raven hair was tied up into a ponytail and her aquamarine eyes look at her with concern. Her white lab coat, pink sweater and blue skirt, suggest that she is professional in something scientific._

_"Ojou-sama, are you alright?" Seiko nodded, refusing to speak._

_"Sumimasen, I was in a hurry."_

_"Don't bother, I wasn't looking either."_

_"Watashi wa Asou Narumi da." This time, Seiko raised an eyebrow at this. That's when she noticed that the woman, has something that other woman don't have, an adam's apple. So why cross-dress as a woman she wonder._

_"Watashi wa Kudou Seiko desu."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kudou-san." Seiko looked at the outstretched hand warily before looking at the said person who was grinning in amusement._

_"Don't worry, I cleaned my hands." Seiko grinned back in humor, as she shook the 'woman's hand._

_"Likewise, Asou-san."

* * *

_

"Seiko-chan?" She felt someone was gently shaking her out of trance by her shoulder; she blinked and looked at Ran's concern face. Had she spaced out again? At least it wasn't that bad. Seiko looked around the classroom, its look like its break now and everyone is in relaxing manner. Her fan club were itching to get close to her desk, but was stopped when they saw Ran and the fact she was cracking her knuckles at them in a menacing matter. They edged away nervously before starting to do something else that doesn't require Ran to beat them in a pulp. Seiko sweat drop, well at least it's a good thing to have an overprotective friend. Ran then focus her attention towards her detective friend, with a frown.

"You spaced out again?"

"Mm." Ran sighed, this girl hadn't noticed how long she spaced out. She snapped her fingers in front of her when she noticed that Seiko had gone back into her world.

"Mm, nani?"

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Ran frowned when Seiko said yes in a mechanic voice. Seiko hadn't spaced out this bad before, the only other time she did…Ran's eyes widened as she put the pieces together, in two days was _that_ day.

* * *

_Seiko was looking for her friend, Narumi. She didn't like the feeling she had in her stomach, she was feeling nervous and dread, like something will happen and its really bad. The bodies, she wrecked her brain, she felt that there is a connection with the death of Asou Keiji, a famous pianist who was supposed to be a madman that killed his family and himself ten years ago._

_"Seiko-chan?" Seiko blinked, how did she ended up in Narumi's office. Narumi looked at her confused._

_"Daijoubu desu ka?" Seiko inwardly sighed in relief, at least Narumi is still Narumi. She smiled at her friend._

_"Daijoubu." Narumi looked confused, before smiling. She finished up her report, before closing her office._

_"Wait for me, I'll escort you to the hotel you share with Mouri-chan." Seiko nodded, and waited for Narumi in the waiting room. After locking the door, and closing the clinic, Seiko and Narumi decided to go to the hotel._

_"So Meitantei-san, have you figured out the one behind the murders?" Both walked in peaceful silence as they headed towards the hotel Seiko and Ran are residing in._

_"To tell you the truth, I'm confused."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's pathetic really, part of me tells me that you are the murderer." Seiko didn't notice that Narumi tensed at this nor she noticed that Narumi turned pale a bit._

_"And what does the other tell you?"_

_"That you aren't and I hope so as well." Narumi sighed in relief; he didn't want her to know that he was the one who committed those murders. He never wanted to taint her, but it was inevitable. He enveloped her into a hug, Seiko was confused at this._

_"Thank you, for wanting to believe me." Narumi let go of Seiko a bit before leaning forward and kissing her lips for a brief minute. Seiko's eyes widened at this._

_"Narumi-san…"_

_"I lied. My real name is Asou Seiji. I was hoping you be the one to come here, I'll see you tomorrow." Seiji gave her a sad smile, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore nor he would allow her to steal his final act if the plan went down the drain. And that's when Naru- Seiji left her in front of the hotel, disappearing into the night, giving her no time to answer.

* * *

_

"Seiko-chan…"

"I'll be fine." Ran hazard a guess, was it meeting that guy or was it the kiss that Kuroba guy gave her?

"Was it because of that stranger kissing you?" Seiko blushed, that kiss that she and Kuroba shared, it gave her goose bumps and made her a bit jittery, but it did not make her into this state. Those in the classroom heard the word kiss, and turned towards the two girls. Seiko's fan club, was in a mixture of jealously, sad, disappointment. _Who stole Kudou-san/Seiko-san/Seiko-chan/Seiko-hime/Seiko-sama's kiss?!_

The two girls felt the looks, look at them nervously before heading out to another room to have a quiet conversation on their current topic.

_

* * *

Ran look at her in worry, ever since Seiko explained the kiss and her suspicions to Ran after arriving back to the hotel room in a daze, she had been sitting in an office chair that was provided by the hotel, and was staring out into the distance, obviously lost in thought. Ran didn't know what to do, Seiko have a brilliant mind, a gift given to her by her parents. She always resorts to use her logical reasons to solve a case, but not the ones that include thievery, and that she has every aspect of finding out a reason where no one could. Now, she looked like she didn't know what to do since she has never seen Seiko like this. Seiko's hands were clenching and unclenching the leather armrests as her facial expressions changed from dazed and happy expression to somber and troubled. Seiko believed that the person who gave her the kiss, Na- no, Seiji-san, was the person who is behind the murderers. She had suspected it before the kiss initiated, and she wasn't sure if she should let Seiji go or confront him. An audible sigh came out from her lips; this isn't what Seiko was like._

_Both occupants in the room were interrupted by a loud banging on their door, Ran being the one nearest to the door got up to get it. In came Megure-keibu, with a stern face and that look. Someone had been murdered or injured tonight._

_"Kudou-san, there's been another murder." Seiko's eyes widened before they hardened, she got up from her position with a closed off expression._

_"I see, lead me there." Megure-keibu nodded but was stopped when Ran grabbed hold on Seiko's arm._

_"I'll like to talk to her for a moment, Megure-keibu." Seiko and the inspector hadn't expected this, but by the look on Ran's face that is filled with determination, Seiko knew she wouldn't be able to argue with her._

_"But Mouri-san…"_

_"I'm sure your team will be able to find out a few clues first, and when Seiko-chan arrives, give her the clues." There was a fake smile on her face, and both occupants in the room shivered, why on earth Kogoro let his daughter into karate, only to become a black belt karate champion later? They'll never know._

_"Okay, I'll give you ten minutes." Megure left the room, leaving the two occupants still in the room._

_"What is it?"_

_"Seiko-chan, you are a human, not a puppet that hangs from its strings." Seiko gave her a sad look, she look vulnerable in what she is about to do._

_"I know that." Ran's face showed that she was shocked, confused, and puzzled at this._

_"Then why…?"_

_"…Because he asked me to." And Seiko left, going to confront her suspicions, and leaving Ran there stunned._

* * *

Silence hanged in the quiet and empty classroom, only the two girls are there. One was staring at window, the weather had somehow become depressing and it rained, the other look at the other one's back with concern and worry.

"If it's because of that Kuroba guy-" Seiko looked at her with a frustrated look.

"It's not because of him alright?! It's what he said when _he_ and _I_ first met." She said in a frustrated voice. There was a pregnant pause.

"He accidentally made you remember _him_, didn't he?" A nod and that was all Ran needed to know. _His_ death had greatly affected her, and it didn't even help that he was the prime suspect of that case.

"It's been a year already, don't you think-"

"I already did." Her reply was too fast and too forced. In truth, Ran could tell that Seiko hadn't gotten over the fact that Seiji had died. She hadn't even forgiven herself since she couldn't save him. She is still crying for him, she miss him so much, wondering if she had a choice, could she turn back time and save him? Could she stop him from committing those murders?

_

* * *

It has been confirmed, he was the one who committed these murders. She had solved the case, solved the codes and clues that were left behind by him. But he went, he fled the crime scene, and she chased him before anyone stopped her. She had found herself in the midst of a burning building, in the room were his deceased father kept his piano in._

_"What are you doing here, Sei-chan?" He asked, oddly enough he didn't have any burns yet nor did the room look scorched._

_"I'm getting you out of here, Sei-kun." He blinked before laughing in a cheerful laugh, it was irony, he's the murderer of those victims, and he had fallen in love with the detective, a person on the other side of the law. She in turn, seems to love him like he had with her. He shook his head._

_"I can't, my hands are tainted by their blood."_

_"But if you go to jail, I'll visit you."_

_"No, I wouldn't allow you to do that if I were to still live." Seiko look at him with a bittersweet smile._

_"So I can't change your mind?"_

_"No."_

_"Your father's musical notes, it said that '**Seiji, you must live a full life'**_(A/N: The actual quote in Detective Conan. Volume 7. Ch. 7. P14)_." Seiko said as she handed him the music sheets to Seiji. Seiji blinked in surprise, had he been able to decipher the notes, he would probably stop murdering those people._

_"How did you know of your father's death?"_

_"I always was suspicious about his death, so when I came back after I graduated from medical school, I began to hunt for the clues of my father's death. It's a good thing no one noticed that I'm a male; it's a blessing that I'm feminine too. I was lucky about my identity as I go by the name of Asou Narumi. Two years ago, I confront the previous mayor about his death. I was surprised by his reaction, he started shrieking and spit out everything, the drugs, the code, my father and my family's death, and he died of a heart attack after that." He started to cough, the fumes are getting in and the heat of the fire began rising. Seiko felt the heat, and was beginning to feel the effects of being in a burning building. She suddenly felt two arms around her, and he whispered into her ear._

_"I already knew it's too late for me since I murdered those four, but your hands aren't soiled. I'm glad that you were able to find out about everything." He kissed her lips with passion and she responded in return. It was their last kiss. They parted in a loose hug._

_"Brace yourself." It was the only warning she got when he lifted her and thrown her to the window, she braced herself. Her lungs are filled with fresh air as she got up from the ground. She could hear Ran shouting for her, asking several questions. Seiko wondered how and when she got outside when she heard Moonlight Sonata. She snapped her head towards the burning building, and tried to ran back into the burning building only to be held back by Ran and a police officer. She began to go hysterical._

_"SEIJI! Let me go, Seiji is in there!"_

_"There's nothing you can do now, Kudou-san!" But she didn't listen, her mind is in despair and heartbroken as she tried to break free._

_"SEIJI!" She screamed in helplessness, the song continued to play, and she heard a series of music notes and began to break into tears. Those music notes, she heard them, knew what they say, but to everyone it was a haunting music, and it broke her. 'Gomen and arigatou Meitantei-san. Don't forget about me, I love you. Asou Seiji.'_

_The very next day, Seiko couldn't go outside of their room. No one mention Asou Seiji to Seiko on that day, nor in the future. She slowly recovered from her shock and continued on her normal days, even though it took her five days in total to get out of her room._

* * *

Ran decided to let the conversation go, and smiling a smirk, her best friend is not getting off that easily.

"So who was that guy?" Seiko blushed, her eyes lit up, but she had a frown that curled up into a hesitant smile.

"His name is Kuroba Kaito. I well sort of asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend to ward off those fan boys, but…" Ran giggled, if this was a shoujo manga, her best friend will probably end up with that Kuroba guy in the next few days.

"You think that it'll somehow backfire either way?"

"Doesn't it always?" Her humor back, and Ran sighed in relief inwardly. The two girls laughed.

"How about let's go back into the classroom? Your fan boys are thinking that I am trying to maim you."

"As if, if they had realized it, they would have known that you and I have been best friends for years." Ran couldn't help but agree at that assessment, as both walked back into class before the school bell rang, announcing that their break is over.

_

* * *

That Afternoon_

There was a crowd surrounding their high school gates, Ran and Seiko looked in wonder and curiosity before Sonoko's voice came over the crowd.

_"SUGOI!"_ Seiko blinked, did she forget something? She then remembered what happened this morning and began to feel nervous. Ran was nudging her in the stomach, Seiko turned towards her said friend when she began to giggle at this.

"You don't think that…"

"_Kuroba, I'll get you for this!"_ An unfamiliar voice pounded through the air, the crowd didn't know whether to laugh at this, back away and pretend this isn't happening, anime fall, or just sweat dropped.

_"If you hadn't been so noisy, Hakuba-san, he wouldn't do this to you. Besides would you please stop following us, stalker."_ The blond sputtered at this, his normal uniform was decorated in an interesting neon purple while his hair kept changing into different colors, starting from bright pink to a disgusting and blinding orange, but stomped away and grumbling threats at the almost identical twins. Nakamori and Kuroba snickered at this; well at least they were able to meet the girls without being disturbed.

"Was that really necessary, Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san?" Ran asked, curious about this situation before. Kaito shrugged while Aoi gave Ran a mischief grin.

"Its for entertainment, and besides he deserves it since he wouldn't stop gloating about chasing Kid." Kaito shuddered when Aoi said this.

"Please don't mention that, you'll give me nightmares." Aoi snickered at Kaito's mock glare at him, the glare was then whipped off his face when he looked at Seiko. A mischief gleam sparked in his eyes when he saw her fan club glaring at them in envy. He took her hand gently and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Aoi looked at this with amusement while Ran has sparkles in her eyes, this was definitely like a shoujo manga.

"May I ask where do you like to go today, hime?" Seiko didn't know why she was blushing at this, she heard the boys called her that title before, but it never gave her an effect like this. For a second she thought she saw something standing right next to Kuroba, giving her the same smile. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe…

"Well I was hoping that you'll have an idea, Kai-kun?" Kuroba smirked, if she wanted up an ante for this, then she got it.

"If you say so, Sei-chan, but its going to be a surprise." That nickname, didn't bother her at all, it didn't give her the heartache, she let her best friend Ran, her parents, Satou-keiji, Agasa-hakase, and oddly enough, Ran's mother. Kuroba was dragging her to a small café called 'Ruelo Patisserie'. Seiko knew that Ran and Aoi are following them, chatting animatedly, and maybe somewhere a bit behind was her fan club. As the waitress gave them the table and water, she looked at the menu nervously. What if everything goes spiraling down? What if her fan club had decided to catch up, kidnap her, and beat up Kuroba? A squeeze of reassurance on her hand made her look across the table; Kuroba was giving her a reassuring smile.

"They won't touch you anymore." She was about to open her mouth when she heard yells, and looked at the glass windows. There's her fan club, drenched in what seems like glue, sparkles, and toilet paper. She couldn't help but laugh, Kuroba is brilliant. The trap was timed perfectly. The rest of the occupants in the café looked at this in amusement.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, hime." She blushed while the occupants in the café gave 'oohs' and whistles. Some seems to be holding on to their seats watching this, while others are waiting in anticipations and choose to listen through their ears instead of watching them. The waitress came back, giving them their cakes. She had ordered a soufflé, while he ordered a molten chocolate cake. Aoi and Ran gave them an amused glance before they started to chat once again, topics varying from sports, foods, dreams, parents.

"If they give you the trouble again, Sei-hime, just call me and I'll see what I can do." He leaned over the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile and blush cherry red a bit. Even though its pretend, perhaps she'll be able to stop crying and hiding. Unaware that Kaito was thinking the same thoughts as well about himself. Maybe, she would be able to move on after all.

* * *

TBC

Translations for the formal greetings and informal greetings in japanese is in this website: http:// answers . yahoo . com/ question/ index ? qid = 2006 1 2 30005 955 AAT q 0P5

Ruelo Patisserie website: http:// www . ruelo .com/

**

* * *

Omake: Ran and Aoi/Karate and Stick?**

Ran and Aoi had both lost Seiko's fan club when splitting up, but this is also frustrating since none of them know where Seiko or Kaito are. However they weren't able to avoid the fan club enough as they were found by them. Some of the fans seemed cautious when they remembered that Ran is a karate champion at their school. The others however, didn't. So in order to get her number desperately, they thought Aoi was weak and started ganging up on him. Sadly, the broom chases or more like bamboo stick chases with Kaito had proven to be handy, and the guys find out that they are on the floor literally. At least the group wasn't his own fan club, and he nearly gulped when he heard a shriek, one of the guys thought it was a good idea to climb on to his back, and tried to strangle him from behind, only to find that he was head butted from the back of his would-be victim's head. The fight was the reason his clothes and hair were out of place.

**

* * *

Omake: Kaa-san meet Seiko**

Seiko tried hard not to glare at her best friend, but then she never understand why she was here anyway. Ran was nervous, and she offered a company.

"Seiko-chan, are you alright?" Ran's mother, Kisaki Eri, separated yet didn't divorce her husband, asked her. Her office is elegant, and the view is beautiful. So why did she need to be here?

"I'm fine, um Kisaki-san, may I ask why am I here?"

"I have no clue, she said something about comparing notes, Sei-chan. I wonder if I should put you in a cosplay costume?" Seiko blushed, that was her kaa-san's idea and she looked ridiculously cute and adorable in that maid outfit. There were a lot of perverted guys watching her, and she didn't want more of them.

"Don't, just please don't."

* * *

Read and Review!

* * *

I would like to thank **luminousspark** for the reviews.


	5. Extending A White Jester's Invite

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito and the quotes from them, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. I also do not own the book called 'The Wheel of Darkness', its a real book but I forgot who the author is.

Dragon's Clan: Oh yeah, chapter 5 is up! :D

**More info on Seiko:** Even though she got the licenses from her trip to Hawaii with her parents like how Shinichi gotten, she also have taken in the liking of knife throwing to stop the criminal in his or her tracks though she wouldn't hurt them...much. She did karate and kick boxing with Ran before, she also studies the law and read mysteries novels on her own free time besides being a Holmes fan. Her other hobbies are a bit of cooking, cleaning, and air boarding. (You will know what this is about later). Her favorite colors are blue, red, green, black and white. I'll keep the rest of the information to myself.

**

* * *

**

**Extending A White Jester's Invite**

_Earlier at Ekoda Koku_

Kaito sighed as he had to put up with his best friend's rant of how to properly greet a stranger. He agreed internally with his best friend, though he wondered, why he had given in the urge to kiss her, twice even?!

"Aren't you even listening?!" Aoi growled in annoyance.

"Yes, you are saying that kissing a stranger is highly unethical." Kaito said it in a mock annoyance and grinned when Aoi groaned and let his head fall on his desk, hard.

"I don't even know why I bother."

"Because you love me." Kaito chirped and dodged the bamboo stick that was thrown at him. He chuckled at this.

"I give up, you are despicable." Kaito snickered before stiffening. Aoi noticed his childhood best friend's body tensed, he gave him a questioning look before noticing the reason as to what made his friend so tense. Aoi mutter under his breath, "Blond detective alert" before drawing in a blank look.

"Ohayo Nakamori, Kuroba."

"Ohayo Hakuba-san." Kaito didn't give the British detective a reply since his childhood friend did one step ahead.

"So, what is this rumor I heard that Kuroba had kissed a random stranger? Or have you fallen from grace in unable to restrain your alter ego, Kuroba?" Aoi's eyes narrowed at this, Kaito looked liked he wanted to wipe off that smirk on the bothersome detective with a towel, an extremely dirty towel.

"I always wonder if the fact that you kept accusing me being Kid was to help you satiate your wounded pride or the fact that you are obsessed with capturing Kid, that you are using me as replacement for your rant batting ram of how you couldn't catch Kid and one day you will be able to?" Kaito smirked at the blond detective, Aoi stifled a snicker, even though he never liked Kid, he was wondering about that, Hakuba's smirked turned to a scowl.

"Just so you know, you're lucky that your 'idol' escaped and won that heist three days ago." Hakuba stomped off, leaving Aoi confused.

"What was he talking about? Oyaji wouldn't even dare talk about what happen at the heist three days ago?" Aoi wondered, while Kaito shrugged with the usual "Beats me.", however behind his poker face, he was laughing, the quick change costume trick, added with makeup and permanent marker worked like a charm on Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu. As for bonus, they didn't realized they have black ink over their face as it was covered with a lot of foundation until they came into the police department. Their faces were so priceless and both tried to get it off, they finally did, but their faces are red for so much rubbing. Suddenly he was interrupted by his musing when he felt a sudden familiar dark aura coming quickly to their classroom.

"Hide me." A confused and bemused face was met his nervous induced poker face.

"Why?"

"Just do it." After a puff of pink smoke, Kaito was hidden somewhere where no one, not even a witch can find him. The door opened.

"Fine." A twitching and jealous Akako Kozumi stood in front of one Nakamori Aoi.

"Where is he?" Her voice was suddenly seductive, while Aoi raised his eyebrow. Was she trying to get answers from him through seducing?

"Where is who, Kozumi-san?" Deciding to play dumb was probably the best counter he could ever think of, somehow he feel more or less pity that his best friend has to endure this.

"Kuroba-kun." He really did feel sorry for Kaito.

"He went to the roof top." It was his usual reply, since he did not know where he is now.

"Really?" Akako seemed a bit skeptic, so he decided to turn the charm a bit.

"Yes, now may I ask why is it urgent that you needed to see him?" He asked in a kind voice, his best friend owes him big time. Her eyes narrowed as she did not believe him that he thought her beloved dove was on the roof top, though the rumor still more or less bugged her. Nether than less, she happened to be very jealous of the girl who was able to capture something that she couldn't.

"Was the rumor true?" (Akako)

"What rumor?" (Aoi)

"He kissed someone." Indeed, she is jealous, and Aoi was certain of it.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." (Aoi)

"Are you certain?" (Akako)

"As oyaji determined to capture Kid on one of his heist." (Aoi)

"He wouldn't?" (Akako)

"Look, why are you so bothered about it?" (Aoi)

"Never mind, I would suggest you tell him to be wary of the raven, his equal." Akako left, while Aoi raised an eyebrow at her direction. The message she left, was confusing. She seems upset, like she lost something, he didn't noticed that his best friend reappeared behind him, but then he already knew before hand that Kaito would do something to scare the shit out of him.

"I'm confused." (Aoi)

"You and me both." (Kaito)

"So, did you ravished that girl?" Instantly, Aoi turned pink as he glared at his best friend.

"No, as a proper person, I was trying to help her escape from her friend's crazy fans!" He protested and the chase was on.

"That does not explain how your clothes ended up all wrinkled and those stuff." Awkwardness slow down the chase, Aoi not sure whether to be embarrassed or to die, he would rather his friend doesn't tease him.

"Kuroba, what would you do if someone were to grab you from behind?" That was defiantly awkward, Kaito began to walk several steps away from him, Aoi gave him a deadpan stare.

"Kuroba, what are you doing?" Aoi's grip on the bamboo Bo stick tightened, flames started to appear behind him.

"If I had known you were that kind of type, I would have stayed away from you for a while." Aoi's well carefully placed temper control snapped.

"AHOU! I HEADBUTTED HIM FROM THE BACK OF MY HEAD IN ORDER TO GET OUT OF THERE! FOR THE RECORD, I'M STRAIGHT!!" Aoi roared as he quickly chased the white magician around the classroom.

Present

Kuroba was kind enough to escort her back to her house while Nakamori did the same for Ran, after all they have to keep this act long enough in order to get rid of the fans that been stalking her. She sighed, as she leaned against the door of her house after saying farewell to her 'boyfriend'.

* * *

_"So, how long do we have to keep this act?" He asked, the fans were out of reach to ever hear the conversation between them_.

_"As long as they leave me alone, I'm not sure how long." He raised an eyebrow at her, how long was she fending off these guys?_

_"So in other terms, you're not sure." She blushed at this and gave him a sheepish look, like a kid caught in getting a cookie from the cookie jar._

_"Was it that obvious?" She asked with an apologetic look, while Kaito chuckled, she looked so cute._

_"Your annoyance and agitation towards them is." She groaned, how is that this guy was able to guess what emotion she is feeling._

_"But I guess it's also a benefit for me." She looked clueless at what he had said. By looking at her questioning glance, he replied._

_"Nakamori, the guy who was talking to your best friend, said that I need to get a girlfriend to get my mind off my 'idol'." She looked intrigued at this._

_"And who is that 'idol'?"_

_"Kaitou Kid." She blinked, confused._

_"Who?" He face faulted._

_"A guy in white? Gentlemen thief? Moonlight Magician?" Again more confusion, before she remembered the word thief._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in thieves." He looked at her, aghast that she hadn't heard of Kaitou Kid. But it was suddenly pushed back when he shrugged. To Kid, it really hurt his ego._

_"Why?" She shrugged, and her reply is…_

_"Not interesting." He raised an eyebrow, so would that imply that his alter ego isn't interesting enough? If he was Kid right now, he'll probably balk at this._

_"Well what if this one is?" He inquired._

_"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_

The calendar on the table, showed _April 6, 1997_ with a red circle that is in two days ahead.

"In two more days, I should tell him." She murmured, she put the red rose she got from earlier into a half-filled vase, before going upstairs to her room, only to stop short when she turned on her bedroom light. The window was opened, the curtain swayed in from the breeze outside, a white figure was leaning back on her book case full of mystery stories in a laid back and cautious manner, reading a book called 'The Wheel of Darkness.' His monocle eye and top hat hid most of his face as they intertwined with the shadows. She glared, how is it that this intruder was able to get into her room without being noticed. The white figure noticed the glare, closes the book with his gloved hand, and smirked at her.

"Ohayo ojou-sama." His voice was light as a feather and suave, but it was full of charms and trickery. There was an air of mystery that reeked around him. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"How did you get in?" The intruder tsked at this.

"A magician never reveals his or her secrets. Where are your manners, ojou-sama?" He asked cheekily.

"As if I have manners towards the person, who decided its best to break into a house, without the owners permission." She smirk, her hand was edging to the weapon in her pocket.

"Ah yes, but I want to greet my newest guest in a…formal manner." She paused at this, her eyes narrowed again.

"Formal manner? Who are you?" The white figure smirked once again, his fingers snapped and a pink rose appeared as he bowed mockingly towards her.

"I'm hurt that you don't know of me, but if I must. I'm called Kaitou Kid." Her first thought of him is arrogance. She huffed in annoyance, why did the thief wanted her anyway?

"Why are you here? I have little interest in thieves, let alone those who play with the law enforcement." She smirked in satisfaction when she saw disappointment flashed on his face before going back into the poker face he wore earlier. He held up a card that was held in between his two fingers, and flicked it at her which she caught it effortlessly.

"I came to extend an invitation; my heist is in a week, you'll find the information on the card. It's your choice whether you want to come or not. Sweet dreams, ojou-sama." He said, and with a poof of pink smoke, he is gone. She rushed towards the window and saw him flying away into the distance with his glider. The rose lying on the floor undisturbed, and she growled in an annoyance, her pocket knife in her other hand. Maybe she was getting rusty in knife throwing when she hesitated. She shut the window down surprisingly with a bit of force, before snatching up the rose on the floor. Gingerly she looked at it, wondering whether to take it or not. Throwing it in the trash will raise questions from Ran, but it will also raise questions if she taken it in. Decisions, decisions. She sighed, and grudgingly put the pink rose with the red rose. She is going to find out who is Kaitou Kid through her tou-sans notes, and of possible from her father if she had time.

**

* * *

Side Fic: Keiko's love**

Despite being a fan girl of Kaitou Kid, Momoi Keiko has a crush on someone who hated Kid. The reason was the fact he saved her from a couple of guys. She could remember clearly as if it was yesterday.

_

* * *

She was crying as she backed into the alley, the guys were glaring at her with such lewd expressions that she recoiled with revulsion._

_"C'mon Kitty-san, lets play."_

_"No!" One of the guys had the idea of knocking of the glasses so she won't see, and did just that. She yelped and screamed as another grabbed her wrist while a hand covered her mouth._

_"Hey! When a lady said she doesn't want to play, you should go with her wishes." Another boy's voice broke through the air, and the next she heard was groans and grunts of pain. The boy panted, she couldn't see him properly without her glasses, and he reached for her, crouching._

_"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded absently before going into unconscious, hearing his shouts of 'Oi! Oi! Taku!'._

_When she woke up, she was in a hospital and asked the nurse who is the person who brought her in. The nurse described the person to her, but he was wearing a hood and sunglasses, coincidentally when she was released, Nakamori Aoi was wearing the same as the stranger who rescued her, however unknown to her, he wasn't anywhere near the scene, which made Aoi confused when she said thank you the next day._

* * *

Keiko sighed dreamily from afar, staring at Aoi as he chatted with the magician. She laughed quietly at his antics. One day, she thought wistfully, she'll be able to confess her feelings to the serious blue-eyed brunette; hopefully he accepted it, among the many girls from his growing fan club in their school.

**

* * *

Omake 1: Eri's Conversation with Seiko: Why Eri is separated?**

"**…ignoring the pain in my leg, I made it too thank him...But that man…That's why we separated…Just thinking about it upsets me! That dense jerk!**"(A/N: An actual quote from Detective Conan: The 14th Target, at the end of the movie) Seiko wanted to say that Eri's cooking is really bad, but held it in. She internally wanted to nervously giggle at this, but then remembered why she is here.

"Ah, Eri-san? Do you know where Ran-san is?" The elder woman blinked at her before shook her head.

"I think she is in one of the Karate practices she is in." That fond look about her daughter soon changed into a mischievous face, her smile is growing.

"So Sei-chan," Seiko blinked, since when did she allow Ran's mother to call her nickname, "what's this I heard about you allowing a guy to kiss you?" Seiko blushed at this.

"H-How?"

"Ran told me, so who? What does he do?" She blushed further at this.

"His name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician and a prankster in Ekoda Koku." Eri smiled at this and gave a nod of approval, before handing her some chocolates and muttering under her breath "At least, he isn't a detective." Which made her sweat dropped.

**

* * *

Omake 2: Aoi's Conversation with Ran and Seiko**

Aoi blinked as he comes into understanding the situation as why Kaito is so suddenly interested in the detective girl.

"So let's go through this again, Kaito is being all closed to you is to get rid of your fan boys," Two of them nodded, "to keep your mind off of stuff," one nodded while the other glared at her friend, "and somehow you think this will blow up, which both you and Kaito will eventually fall in love." One nodded enthusiastically, while the other blushed and nodded once.

Aoi laughed, the situation was so simple, and he could have used this way to get rid of his own stalkers. Ran and Seiko looked at him with confusion until he explained that he is in the same boat as Ran. He could tell that Ran readily agreed to this because she could play matchmaker in this.

* * *

Read and Review!

* * *

To **luminousspark**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Seiko/Shinichi will become a strong character, though it won't be now.

To **Yukirimi**: I luv this pairing too. :3 Really? Thank you. :)

To those who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story, I like to thank you for reading this fic.


	6. Her Anguish Heart Part 1

Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito and the quotes from them, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Dragon's Clan: Chapter 6 is up! Sorry it took awhile!

**More on Nakamori Aoi:** Aoi is really good at using his bo staff, or rather the bamboo stick he carries around. He is one of the members of the martial arts club. Dreams to become a police officer, detective, or forensic officer. But mostly police officer. Wants to be stronger after his mother's death that left him a scar in the back of his right thigh. Takes care of himself when his father isn't around. Understands that his father won't be around all the time. Has a fan club at Ekoda and several other schools. Can be dense when concerning himself with feelings.

**

* * *

**

**Her Anguish Heart Part 1**

_She woke up, and found herself in a dark room, lying on the floor. The room, doesn't have any windows. She couldn't get up. The gravity on her was heavy._

_"Stop it! You're hurting her!"A child's cry echoed through the room, she wanted to turn towards the person asking for solace, but it didn't came as she heard a thump. Her heart race when she heard a body fallen to the ground._

_People in dark robes gathered around in her in a circle, closer, to shield the child's view from her, their hoods hid their foreheads but she could see them talking. There was a large buzz in her ears, her growing headaches only seems to strengthen. She whimpered when one of them slashed her with a knife, at her wrists and ankles, and let the blood flow out and into the shape of a circle that was underneath her. _

_Their chants started to get louder, and louder, a bright eerie reddish pink glow was held above her, it slowly descent towards her, sparks of red electricity coursed through her body and over her skin._

_She screamed in intense pain._

Seiko shot up and breathing heavily, memories of the nightmare freshly implanted in her brain. A nightmare she hadn't seen for a while, she glanced wearily at the clock at her side, the numbers of 4:20am glared at her and she sighed in relief. At least she hadn't screamed like she did the last time and hoped that she'll be able to get more sleep as she tried to push back the nightmare into the furthers corners of her mind, however it didn't seem to want to leave her alone.

_**Morning**_

To say Kuroba Kaito was very confused and not very curious, was an understatement. Today was April 7, 1997, although he couldn't tell what's wrong with his would-be player for Kid when he came to her home during morning so he could send her to school, hopefully to avoid her fans, he could tell that she was a bit absent minded and depressed. Her smile was fake, she looked rather…out of it and worn out. But it was also a probably good thing that no one bothers to wake up early as Seiko did. So he did the next best thing, drag her to get their breakfast before going to school.

"Kuroba-kun, will you please let me go? I can walk." He looked back at her, over his shoulder, concerned. Compared to yesterday's encounter, there was no playful banter or friendliness, instead, there was politeness and closed off, an expression he knew all too well.

"No." She looked surprised, and both of them wonder why.

"Why?" She inquired honestly. He didn't know why, but somewhere within him, he felt…

"You didn't seem to be in the mood of dealing those fans of yours, also you're tired and you look like you could drop at any moment. Another fact is that, you look like you needed some sleep, and I bet on the pranks that I played on Hakuba, that you didn't have coffee today." She blinked owlishly at this, before giving him a smirk that sometimes he reminded that he wore as Kid. Not that she knew, of course.

"My, my, you could become a detective if you were able to come up with a deduction like that." She replied, amused. Though he gave her a wink and a smile, he inwardly shivered at the idea of becoming a meitantei(1), the world has enough of people running around as meitanteis, and they didn't need another.

"No thanks, I would rather become a magician than a meitantei, it seems a lot more interesting position. That's what I excel at." She gave him a genuine smile, and it made his stomach flip flop.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So where are we going?" The neighborhood suddenly changed, and they were once again in the once busy streets of Shinjuku.

"I'm pretty sure the place is- Ah, there it is." The place, it was a small shop, one that looked like its popular and once again, its not. It's quaint, but it gives off a relaxing touch. She looked confused, as its name is called _Heart's Sanctuary_. Why hadn't she heard of this place? Before she could ask, she was pulled in and was greeted by an elderly woman who has bright brown eyes.

"Welcome back, Kuroba-kun. How was the school? And who is this friend of yours?"

"School is same, assignments, tests, homework, exams, the usual. Over here, is Kudou Seiko-chan, Haru-san." The elderly woman's eyes look at this with amusement, before politely greeting the young lady. The old woman hurried behind the counter, and gave them two cups of tea. Seiko looked perplexed; Kaito caught it and snickered while Seiko gave him a glare before taking a sip from the tea. She looked surprised, before drinking the rest slowly in pleasure, moaning in delight.

"How? It tastes wonderful obaa-san."

"Its my own special blend, and you looked like you need it." Seiko looked like she wanted to pay for it, but Haru waved it off.

"Its on the house, and you looked like you needed it." The old lady smiled before going to back of the room, disappearing into the back storage room. Kaito observes her when she interacts with Haru-san, she look content and relax. When he is around, she is full of emotions that he was able to catch on, relax, annoyed, embarrassed, happy, and genuine. Compared to this morning, it was like a light switch being turned off on her. When did he become so observant concerning this girl? Did he know her?

_

* * *

After playing tag, the two children were lying back on hills gazing up to the skies. Exhausted, they started cloud watching. Pointing out the cloud shape, one after another for each other, they enjoyed in each other's company. Their parents aren't far from where they are and are under the watchful eye._

_"Sei-chan?"_

_"Mm, nani?" Seiko glanced at him with a curious face._

_"Wanna play knights and dragons?"_

* * *

He only just realized a hand waving right in front of him when he woke up from the onslaught of soothing memories. He caught it gently, before kissing the back of Seiko's hand, turning her pink. His eyes never leaving her, and he smiled gently. This wasn't the time to try and remember forgotten memories.

"Did you miss my attention, Sei-hime?" Her mouth turns into a scowl, before she huffed and looked away from him. Her hand still in his. He watched her amused.

"As if, I wanted your attention, and for the record. Call me Kudou-san or Kudou when we are alone." Ouch, he winced a bit inside, that hurt.

_

* * *

"Ok, so who is going to be the knight?" Kaito grinned mischievous at her._

_"I'll be the knight, you can be the princess, and our oyajis can be the dragons." She frowned at this._

_"Why do I have to be a princess? I can also be a knight." From this, he pouted._

_"But girls can't be knights!"_

_"Says who?!" She challenged him. He wasn't sure how to reply to this._

* * *

He squeezed the hand that was still in his gently, and chuckled. She is really defensive, isn't she?

"I'm sorry, but my mind has wondered off and had averted my attention to somewhere else." She looked back at him with a look that she understands, she also have flashbacks of her own.

"So," a fixed grin was snapped back on to his face, "what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

_

* * *

"Don't know." She gave him a look for a while, and then sighed dejectedly._

_"Fine, I'll be the princess for a while." She mumbled, but was a bit surprised to see a handful of hyacinths(2) in front of her._

* * *

"I'm going to tell you that I won't be in school for two days." He looked at her confused; it was a bit fast but why? She gave him a sympathetic smile to him, before voicing a reason to him.

"I'm visiting a island for two days, its sort of for personal reasons." He could understand that, but he could see the sadness in her eyes once more. What happen to the smile he saw earlier? He handed her a handful of hyacinths that popped out of nowhere, to her.

_

* * *

"Don't be sad. I am not worthy being a knight if I can't make my princess smile." That earned a giggle from her._

_"Thanks." She kissed his cheek._

* * *

"Don't be sad. Otherwise, I wouldn't be a good 'boyfriend' if I can't make my hime smile." That smile went back on her face, her eyes lit up as she said thank you. That was right after she kissed his cheek, he stilled.

"Oi, Kuroba-kun, aren't you going to send me to school or not?" She laughed. He unconsciously touched his cheek, then snapped out of his stupor, walked up to her, and held the door open like most gentlemen had done.

"After you, hime." She rolled her eyes, but smiled gratefully. Neither of them noticed a wistful smile that came from Haru-san, her eyes clouded with a mystery.

"So it begins, guard her well Kuroba-kun." She said quietly before going back to work.

* * *

_**The Next Day-Afternoon**_

Kaito let out a depressed sigh, again. Aoi looked at his friend in concern, ignoring the chaos surrounding them in the classroom. It wasn't that Kaito didn't pulled his usual magic tricks during the class, it was just he didn't do it at _all_. Their fellow classmates were tensing, Hakuba wasn't around since he was needed back in England, both Kaito and Aoi inwardly cheered for that. Their teacher was looking over her shoulder with a worried and not a bit of wary glance, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming at all.

**_Ring!_**

Aoi sighed, he hadn't seen his best friend in this deep of thought. Its like a kid sulking when he didn't get his candy. Once the rest of the classmates filled out, he pulled his best friend out of his desk roughly after getting their stuff, effectively snapping Kaito out of his mind.

"Nakamori? What?" He was cut off when Aoi turned to him with a glare.

"Ok, what's been going on? You haven't paying attention to class, even though you answered most of the questions correctly. You haven't been playing pranks since yesterday, and you haven't been distracted like this. So what's up?" Aoi demanded. He is very concerned with his friend, and stubborn as a bull, he wouldn't let it go until he knows what's going on. So, Kaito told him what happened yesterday.

"I see, so basically Kudou-san isn't around since she went on to a island, and you're bored without her around." Aoi then became silent before walking over to Kaito and whacking his head with his school bag.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It should, because you are such an idiot!" Kaito was about to protest, but Aoi put his hand up.

"Listen, if you were worrying so much about that girl, why not you go follow her today? At least ask her best friend what's going on and help her out!" Kaito looked at his best friend, before swinging an arm at him and giving him a noogie.

"Cut it out Kuroba!" Aoi was about to grill him more when he noticed a real smile on Kaito's face.

"Thank you." Aoi shrugged it off.

"Well someone has to anchor you, right?" Aoi smiled, before leaving towards the Tei Tan Koku. If he were to look back, he would have seen Kaito's smile turn to a grim one, with a bit of sadness. 'I wished you don't follow me on the path I'm taking, because…'

"Kuroba! If you want to find her, hurry up!" Kaito rolled his eyes, before chasing after Aoi all the way to Ekoda Station. '…I don't know what to do if you find out about me or if you understand why I'm Kaitou Kid.'

_**Tei Tan Koku**_

"Man! It's boring without Seiko-chan with us." Sonoko moaned, while Ran giggled at her best friend's antics. Seiko didn't come to school like she said earlier, she told the school principal about the reason and the school principal agreed to it.

"I wonder where she is?"

"I'm sure she'll be back, after all she is meeting _him_." The last part was quiet, but Sonoko heard it and perked up when she heard the word him.

"Eh? She is meeting a guy?! How lucky, I'm stuck at school and she's out there having a date with a guy." Ran sweat dropped at this.

"Ran-chan, do you think it's the guy that came for her yesterday?" Ran didn't answer, but she did laugh nervously. She couldn't answer that question, but she did stopped walking when she saw them.

"Ran-chan?" Sonoko looked at her in confusion, when Ran started running towards the two boys.

"Kuroba-kun! Nakamori-kun !" Both boys looked up, and waved at Ran as she continued to run towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ran asked, Aoi shot Kaito a smug smile, while Kaito returned a glare.

"This idiot here wants to know if Kudou-san is here." Aoi said, Ran giggled then sighed before giving Kaito a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but Seiko isn't here and she isn't at home." The boys gave her a surprised face.

"Why?" Kaito asked, only to be given a sad smile from Ran.

"She isn't here, because she is on Tsukikage Island, visiting a grave." Kaito knew that feeling he visited his father's grave many times just to talk to him. Pretending he was there. He tightened his hold on his bag, before going to another direction.

"Kuroba-kun, what are you doing?" Kaito stopped. What was he doing? Why was he chasing a girl, who he barely knows? Why was she important to him?

"I'm going after her. Even though she may not know it," These words, it wasn't his, but they tumbled out anyway. "she is alone fragile, and I'm her boyfriend, I need to be there for her."

* * *

TBC

(1)-detective

(2)-hyacinth is a flower, in flower definitions, its sincerity.

**

* * *

Side Fic: Keiko's Love II**

Keiko sighed; this was the twentieth time she didn't have the courage to get up and talked to Aoi. Whenever there was a good opportunity that he was alone without his best friend, she hesitated and was about to speak to him, only to be blocked by thousands of fan girls that started to crowd around him. When the crowd dispersed, he wasn't around. She was about to talk to him after school, but Aoi dragged Kaito out of the school before she can.

Still in her thoughts and lost in the busy streets of Tokyo, she bumped into someone. The person having good reflexes, caught her, and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Hey, 're ya alright?" Brown hair with a short pony tail, sharp aquamarine eyes, blue and white strip shirt, with a thin grayish Armani jacket, blue tattered jeans. An amused smiled. Keiko noticed the position she is in before jumping out.

"I-I'm fine." The eyebrow raised, signaling he didn't believed her. But he let it drop anyway.

"Whatever, do ya know which way is to Beika?" She pointed the direction, not trusting her mouth. The guy gave her a grateful smile.

"My name is Soushi Okita, what's yours?" He asked with a winning smile, she blushed. Why does her heart flutter around this guy, like when she is around Aoi.

"Mogomi Keiko."

"Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan!" A tick mark throbbed on her forehead. He didn't just compare her to animal.

"My name isn't Usagi! It's Mogomi Keiko!" Okita snickered as he walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever you say, Usagi-chan! See ya later, Usagi-chan!" The smile never left off of Okita's face. _It's nice to meet you again, Mogomi-san._

From that moment, Mogomi Keiko hates Soushi Okita and that nickname.

* * *

Read and Review!

* * *

To **Mysteryfan17**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I totally agreed with you, and Seiko doesn't kill people.

To **NeoArtemis: **Thanks. I've sort of wished as well, but then again, I would ran out the ideas I want to write for each chapter.

To those who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story, I like to thank you for reading this fic.


End file.
